Sohma Family's Angel Part 1
by XXFallenx
Summary: Akito calls Lilly The Sohma Family's Angel,to help try break the family curse beacuse Akito is slowly dieing, and Lilly Is the only one who can help.ANd No Akito and Lilly do not Fall in love.


Sohma Family's Angel Has Returned

It was a chilly Fall day when Tohru Honda was walking back home with a bag full of treats for the others.

-X-

"I wander if Shigure and the others will like what I bought for them?" I Stumbled for a moment looking around to see if anyone had saw, but for some odd reason I was alone. "There have in reports of two men kidnapping high school girls from my school...I should be more careful until they have found them." I walked with a decent rate thinking about school and other mishaps. Then sighed, "I need to get home faster or the others will worry."

-X-

Back at home Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo waiting for sweet Tohru to come back home from work. When all of a sudden there was a quite rumble in the ground, then it slowly got louder and louder.

-X-

"Kyo, Kyo, Kyo where are you my love?" said a voice from outside. The rumble was getting much louder and closer. Kyo jumped up and said, "All man thats the second time today...I...I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Kyo started to run to the nearest door but unfortunately the nearest door was by Shigure, and when Kyo tried to jump for his escape Shigure grabbed his shirt with a death drip and said, "Kyo how rude of you Kagura justed wants to see you." "Who said I wanted to see her?" yelled Kyo running in one place trying to get out. The door slammed open and Kagura standing there panting and said, "Kyo I've come back justed like I said I would." Kyo looked slowly behind him shocked for Kagura had not leaped for him like usual. "Thats nice...n...no...now can you go home?" said Kyo in a chatted voice. "Kagura looked down and said, "Kyo..." Yuki stood up and said, "You stupid cat why don't you hug her already she came all this way to see you, and restrain her feelings for you so she could have one little hug from you. What do you do, you want to leave. After all she has bin getting better at not beating you up has she not?"

Shigure let Kyo good and said, "So Kagura did you see Tohru on your way here?

-X-

About 10 minuets ago...

Tohru walked and started to hear a slight rumble in the ground. She looked back and ZOOM. "Kyo...Kyo...KYO!" said a figurer running to Shigure's. Tohru looked forward in a frighten expression and manged to say, "K...Ka...Kagura?"

-X-

Tohru had finally came back home. She could hear and see ruckus in the house , and smiled. "I'm home...Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, Kagura?" said Tohru as she walked into the warm house closing the door behind her. "Miss. Honda your back, and how was work?" said Yuki as he put out his hand and asked, "Do you need and help with you bags Miss. Honda?" Tohru looked into Yuki's eyes and said, "Thanks I...I do." Tohru gave Yuki the bags, and slipped off her shoes. Yuki had walked into the Kitchen and yelled, "Miss. Honda remember theres no school tomorrow so don't set your alarm clock tonight." "Alright thanks." Tohru said as she walked into the dinning room she saw Kyo trying to push off Kagura of him and Kagura trying to cuddle with Kyo. Shigure was reading the news paper and moving his coffee cup when ever Kyo or Kagura was justed about to tip it over. Tohru sat down and yelled to Yuki, "Yuki those treats are for all of us. Can you bring them out for us please?" "No problem Miss. Honda." Yuki yelled Back. "So Tohru how was work?" said Shigure as he put the news paper down. Tohru smiled and said, "It was great I got everything done early because Momiji helped me." Shigure smiled and chuckled then said, "Momiji has bin helping you out a lot now hasn't he?" Tohru though to her self for a moment then said, "Yeah he has." "That little brat justed wants you to hug him!" yelled Kyo. "KYO YOU SHOULD BE MORE NICE TO PEOPLE. INCLUDING YOUR FAMILY!" yelled Kagura. Yuki walked in with a plate full of delicious looking treats. Shigure looked at Tohru and ask, "Tohru did you buy these?" "Yes...I know I shouldn't have but when my mom and I has a really good day a school or work we would eat treats to finish off the day." said Tohru as she handed a treat to Kagura and Kyo. "Wow, you and your mom had to be something great..." said Kagura as she got off of Kyo and started to eat the mouth water treat. Kyo looked at Tohru and though to him self, "She dose all of this justed to see all smile...even if it's for a moment..." Kyo took a bite of the treat then smiled.

"Tohru theses are really good...thanks." said Kyo as he finished his first piece and grabbed a another. Yuki look at Kyo then said, " Thanks Miss. Honda these are really good." Shigure was already at his forth piece then said, " Yuki, Ayame called for you...he wants to go out and have lunch with you." "No." said Yuki in a spit second. The phone started to ring. Shigure sighed then answered it. They all were quite listening to Shigure say some words then hung up. "THE SOHMA ANGEL IS coming BACK! Oh sweet Lilly How long has it bin." said Shigure as he danced into his library and skipped out with a picture. Yuki looked at Shigure who was dancing around the table, "Sohma...Angel?" Shigure set the picture in front of Yuki and said, "You guys don't know her because Akito didn't want anyone to know about her because well...I'm not really sure why he didn't want anyone to know about her besides Ayame, Hatori, and myself. You can say she is an angel from heaven." Yuki looked at the picture then said, "This picture it very old. This picture is from when you guys were about 10 or 11 right?" " Right you are Yuki, but Lilly only lived with us for only a year then moved back to America after her mother's memories were removed." "Who removed her mother's memories?" asked Tohru. "Was it Hatori?" asked Kyo. "No, Hatori never knew he could remove memories until Lilly showed him." Kyo interrupted Shigure and said, " So it was Hatori." "Now, now let me finish. Hatori never removed Lilly mother's memories...it was Lilly." Kagura looked up and asked, "Why would she do that it was her mother?" "Lilly's mother was justed like any mother of a Cursed child...she wouldn't let Lilly get anywhere around boys...then the day where Lilly's mother had an stroke. Lilly could stand seeing her mother like that so she removed her memories." said Shigure as there was a long pause in the room. "That so sad...she loved her mother so much that she would give up her justed to see her smile justed once..." Tohru though to her self. Kagura got up then said, " Well I better be going back...I wish you all sweet dreams. Kagura left the house, and Kyo got up and said, " I'm going to bed." "Miss. Honda do you need any help with anything?" said Yuki. "Oh its fine I don't need any help why don't you get ready for bed." said Tohru as she grabbed the plate and walked into the kitchen. Shigure walked into his room and opened the window holding the picture in his hand and though to himself, "Dear Lilly...you couldn't have picked a more perfect time to come back...and I can't wait for you to meet Tohru. I know you'll like her." Shigure looked up at the stars and smiled and said, " After all Lilly you and Harori have a lot to talk about. I justed wish I could have bin there for you when you had to remove your boyfriend memories...I knew you guys were going to get married. Justed like when Harori and Kana wanted to get married, but then he found out about the cures...and that changed.

Shigure put the picture on his night stand. Then closed his window and went to bed.


End file.
